


Crash

by 22_Ti, Secretnerd18



Series: Bechloe Month - 2020 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, accidental meetings, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: The universe was telling them something, right? There is no other reason why they would keep crashing into each other. Right?A mini-fic based on the weekly prompts for Bechloe month.
Relationships: Bechloe, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Month - 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Crash

**CRASH.**

Beca jumped at the sound and looked up as she exited the convenience store she had ducked into for some snacks.

A massive limb of a tree crashed down to the street across from her. While she was in the store, a huge thunderstorm had rolled in complete with lightning and heavy rain. Sighing, she leaned against the wall under the awning and hoped it would lighten up soon.

“It’s not the roaring thunder that smites, but the silent lightning.”

Beca looked to her right where a hooded girl stood. “Huh?” The girl turned toward her and smiled before ducking out into the rain. The only thing Beca registered were two bright blue eyes peeking out of the hood.

“What the fuck just happened?”

* * *

A few days after “the encounter,” as Beca had been calling it, she was doing her weekly shopping at the Stew Leonard’s. Some of the twists and turns around the aisles were tight due to their poor design. As she maneuvered her shopping cart around the produce area to get to the grapes, her basket accidentally jolted another. She mumbled a sorry and went to reach for the fruit. Having her earbuds in and the music on kind of high, she failed to hear the person she knocked into respond.

A moment later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As Beca whipped around, two electric blue eyes were the first thing she registered. She knew she had seen them before. She pulled her earbuds free from her ears.

“…Hello?? HELLO?? What is WRONG with you?” Beca snapped to attention. A very angry redhead was speaking loudly toward her and gesturing wildly.

“Uhhh, I’m really sorry…did I hurt you?” Beca replied.

The girl gave her an evil look. “Clearly, you heard nothing I said. Ugh! Some people.” She spun around quickly and pushed her cart off as Beca appreciatively stared at her ass as she walked away.

“ _Where have I seen those eyes?_ ”

* * *

Beca finished placing her groceries in the trunk of her brand new silver Infiniti, slid into the driver’s seat, adjusted her mirrors, carefully looked around, and began to back up. Suddenly, CRASH. Her car jolted to a stop as it ran into another vehicle. Beca muttered a few curse words as she prepared to exit the car.

“What the hell? Don’t you look where you are going?” Beca heard as she slid out of her car. Looking up, she once again saw two bright blue eyes. The redhead who belonged to those eyes was already out of her car, arms crossed. Beca kneeled down to take a look at the damage on both the vehicles. “Aren’t you going to say something? Anything? You backed into me.”

Beca stood up and looked at how the vehicles were positioned, trying to keep a grin off her face. This accident was, of course, very serious. “It seems the collision was both our faults. Blind spots are a bitch.” She walked towards her car to get her insurance paperwork from her glovebox and could literally hear the redhead fuming behind her. Beca decided to let the redhead stew a bit longer and pulled her car back into the parking spot.

Before she could even close her car door, the redhead snapped again. “Are you not going to say anything else to me? Blind spots are a bitch.” The woman was mocking what she’d said. When Beca turned around, the redhead still had her arms crossed and was now tapping her foot a hundred miles an hour. “Heeeelllllooooo?”

“Look,” Beca scoffed. “It was a minor fender bender. There’s not much damage to either car.” She dug in her wallet to find her license, which she handed to the other woman along with her insurance. “Let’s just exchange information and go home.” Letting out an exasperated breath of air, the redhead stomped to her car to get her insurance. She tossed her license and insurance on the hood of her car before snatching Beca’s from her hand, causing another chuckle to escape Beca’s mouth.

“Chloe Beale, eh?” Beca snapped pictures of the redhead’s paperwork. “Beale. Is that English?”

“Like you care.”

“I do. Etymology is an interest of mine. Mitchell is Scottish and Welsh.” She leaned against her Infiniti. “Sucks that we ran into each other. Again.”

“That’s all you have to say? It sucks? What about an apology? I mean, first, you slam into my cart in the store; now this.” Chloe motioned to the cars.

Realization washed over Beca. She now knew why the woman’s eyes looked so familiar. “Oh. That was you.” Beca looked in Chloe’s direction, remembering not only her bright blue eyes but also her ass.

When Beca didn’t say anything more, Chloe became all huffy. She held her hand out for Beca’s phone to put her number in before texting herself. Tossing the phone back into Beca’s hand, she glared at the tiny brunette once more. “I’ll let you know how much the damage is.”

Beca took once more glance at both cars. Truthfully, each vehicle had only the slightest indentation. Holding up a hand and went opened her trunk and pulled out her handy dandy dent removal tool. Going over to Chloe’s car first, she put the tool into position. “Woah! What the HELL do you think you are doing to my car now? Get away!” Chloe shrieked. Ignoring the outburst, Beca popped the tool, and the tiny indentation went back to normal. There was now nothing wrong with the bumper. Chloe stared dumbfoundedly.

“Well, there ya go.” Beca said, standing up. She then snapped another picture of the fixed bumper. “If you seem to think there is any further damage, feel free to call. But let’s just agree that this wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Walking to her Infiniti, she fixed her tiny dent and put the tool away. “I’ll let you back up first. I hope your day gets better. I am truly sorry for running into you in the store, Chloe Beale.” With a silly little salute, Beca slid into her car as two crazy bright blue eyes stared after her.

* * *

A few more days passed. Beca kept visualizing those blue eyes in the back of her mind. She knew she had seen them another time before the grocery store incident, but where? And why was this girl so angry at the supermarket? I mean, people jostle each other's carts by mistake all the time, right? And the fender bender was truly an accident caused by no one. So why was this driving her nuts?

Sighing, she pushed herself up from her desk and stretched. “Theo!” She called out to her colleague. “I’m headed out for coffee. Want anything?”

After hearing the negative response, Beca headed out to her favorite coffee shop, Jumping Beans. As luck would have it, the shop was in a lull, and Beca’s favorite barista and best friend, Stacie, was working.

“Little Bec!” Stacie cried out happily while Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname. “What’s up? I haven’t seen you in a few days. The regular?”

“Yes, please. But make it an extra-large, extra shot. This song I’m working on is seriously kicking my ass, and I just can’t get the hook right.” As Beca and Stacie happily chatted about Beca’s work, they didn’t notice another patron coming up directly behind Beca, who had now had her extra-large cup of coffee in hand.

“A-hem.” A throat cleared. Looking up, Stacie apologized quickly to the new patron while Beca spun around in surprise. Much to her horror, the lid that she hadn’t had time to secure before being startled came loose, splashing the patron’s face and shirt behind her.

“Oh, shit, I am so sor-“ Beca started to say, but the first thing that unfortunately caught her eye were…two bright blue eyes. “Oh no,” she mumbled.

Those two bright blue eyes narrowed as she tried to shake off the liquid which had run down her arm. “You’ve GOT to be kidding me.”

“Chloe! English, right?” Beca said brightly, turning on a huge smile. “Fancy running into you again, literally!” Chloe sighed. Stacie appeared amused. Beca turned back to her and rolled her eyes again. “Whatever she wants, it’s on me.” Stacie winked and glanced at Chloe for her order.

While she knew she needed to get back to the studio, Beca stationed herself in the corner by the front door to watch Chloe for a bit. She’d been thinking about the woman, her dazzling blue eyes, and fine ass for several days. Beca could surely take a bit longer morning break.

She observed Chloe leave the counter with two large coffee cups and a small bag of pastries. Chloe slid into a booth with a tall blonde. The redhead obviously was pissed off at having another “run-in” with Beca. She wildly gestured to the cashier area as she made the motions of an impact with her hands before motioning to the front of her shirt.

The blonde handed Chloe some napkins and helped blot some of the coffee from her clothing. Remembering that she had Chloe’s phone number from the parking lot accident, Beca pulled out her phone and texted the redhead. _Send me the cleaning bill for your shirt. Or I’ll replace it if the stain doesn’t come out. It looks cute on you._

Beca watched Chloe’s body language turn even more angry as the redhead whipped around to glare at Beca, who was still standing by the door. Chloe gesticulated wildly towards the brunette with her hands while waving her phone and motioning to the text message. Beca decided to stop irritating Chloe and headed back to the studio.

* * *

Beca couldn’t get Chloe off her mind. She couldn’t understand why the girl was so angry, especially toward her. Sure, their encounters weren’t the best, but they were all minor accidents. She wondered why everything bad lately happened to her … WITH Chloe. What was going on? What was the universe trying to tell her?

After thinking a bit more, it FINALLY hit her where she initially saw those eyes – the night of the storm outside the convenience store. She thought back to the weird sentence Chloe said to her. _It’s not the roaring thunder that smites, but the silent lightning._ Beca realized that Chloe was her lightening. Kind of, anyway.

Feeling bad, she decided to call a local flower shop. One bouquet full of purple hyacinth’s and a card stating to look up the meaning of the flower later, Chloe’s arrangement was on her way. Beca hoped that Chloe would understand her message. She didn’t realize she forgot to sign her name on the card.

* * *

A few days later, Beca and Stacie were having their weekly catch up brunch at a favorite place called Jam! After a delicious meal and catching her friend up on the bizarre interactions with Chloe, Beca excused herself to go to the restroom. As she was about to pull the door open, it flew toward her and crashed right into her knee.

“OW! Damn it.” Beca cried as she bent down and started rubbing her joint.

“Oh my God! Are you o…” Chloe never finished her sentence as she realized who she just smashed into again. “Oh, it’s you.” Her voice instantly changed from concern to disdain.

Beca grinned. “Sorry to disappoint that you didn’t crash into a _total_ stranger. But it is nice to see you again! Did you like the flowers?”

Chloe looked down. “I uh…yeah. Thanks. Um, I looked up the meaning, but I wasn’t completely sure they were from you. No name on the card.”

Beca blushed. “Oops…anyway…um… we keep running into each other. Maybe it’s a sign the universe is trying to tell us something. Would you like to grab coffee? For real this time? Without any spilling?”

Chloe shifted her eyes to the left. “I don’t think so, sorry.” Without meeting Beca’s eyes, she slid around her to return to her table.

“Okay then,” Beca mumbled to herself as she finally went into the restroom. “I guess she does hate me.”

After she got back to the table, she told Stacie of her latest run-in and Chloe’s refusal to even have coffee with her. “I’m always up for a challenge, Bec. Let’s make our new mission to get her to go out with you.”

“Hell, I’d settle for her just to tolerate me.”

“Wait, you called her your lightening. What did you mean by that?” Beca told Stacie about what Chloe had told her when they first met. Stacie responded, “that sounds familiar; hang on.” The taller brunette pulled out her phone and did a quick search. “It is not the roaring thunder that smites, but the silent lightning, and gravity, which bindeth worlds together and keepeth them from falling asunder, is ever silent,” Stacie read as she locked her phone. “You can use this, bro.”

* * *

When Chloe’s phone went off, she pulled it out and thumbed it open to read the incoming message.

_Crash: Ivan Panin  
_ _Blue-Eyes: ?  
_ _Crash: I remembered the first time I met you. During that hellacious thunderstorm. You quoted Ivan Panin to me.  
_ _Blue-Eyes: I did?  
_ _Crash: Yeah. It is not the roaring thunder that smites, but the silent lightning.  
_ _Blue-Eyes: Oh… Yeah… I remember that now.  
_ _Crash: I finally figured it out. You are my lightening. That makes me thunder.  
_ _Blue-Eyes: So what?  
_ _Crash: You are stunning. I just make a lot of noise  
_ _Crash: Look, I’m sorry all this happened between us. I’m DJing at Aura tonight. You should stop by. I go on at 9  
_ _Blue-Eyes: Maybe._

Beca locked her phone and tossed it on the counter. “There,” she exclaimed. “All we can do is wait and see if she shows up.”

“She will,” Stacie grinned. “You remembered the quote and found out who it was. That’s got to earn you some points. I mean, a Russian scientist theologist.”

* * *

As the club filled up, Beca was in full-on DJ mode. Sweat poured off her body as she mixed transitions with turn-tables, traditionally. When she worked at Aura, she immersed herself was wholly in her work, zoning everything else out. The first two shifts were two hours each, followed by two one-hour shifts. Last call for drinks was at 2:45 am. Before she even thought of looking for the redhead, the other DJ had shown up for his shift.

Beca wiped the sweat from her face and neck as she went into the restroom to splash some water on her face to cool down. She found Stacie, who was waiting for her at the corner of the bar. “Good set, Bec. Did you find your girl?”

“She’s not my girl!” Beca playfully punched her friend in the stomach. “And no. I didn’t find her. You know I get absorbed in my music.” Beca stood on her toes and looked around the club. “Well, I’ll be damned.” Stacie looked in the direction Beca was pointing.

“What are you waiting for? Head over there!” She pushed Beca towards the redhead who was talking to her blonde friend from the coffee shop.

Suddenly Beca’s hands were sweating and not from spinning records. She was nervous as hell. “Better now than never,” she muttered to herself. Beca headed over to the two women and waited until there was a break in their conversation. “Hey, Blue-Eyes, can I buy you a drink?”

Chloe turned and almost gave Beca a soft smile. After checking with the blonde, she replied, “sure. A vodka cranberry and Captain and coke.”

Glad that she wasn’t out-right rejected, Beca rushed to the bar and got the women their drinks. “Ladies.” She handed off the drinks. “I’m Beca.” She offered her hand to the blonde.

“Aubrey Posen.”

“Posen. That’s German, right?” Aubrey looked shocked but nodded. She pointed to Chloe, “And your friend, Ivan Panin _,_ he was Russian.”

“Why do you know all this?” Chloe giggled.

“I told you – I’m into etymology.” Beca shrugged her shoulders.

Surprising to Chloe, she and Beca were getting along reasonably well. Plus, the more Chloe drank, the friendlier she got. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, Beca had to return to the DJ booth to work. Aubrey had wandered off somewhere, so Chloe went off in search of her friend.

Beca’s second shift spinning was not only filled with pulsating music and solid beats but also watching a certain redhead dance without abandon around the dance floor. Despite the much shorter hour shift this time, the time seemed to crawl by since she wanted nothing more than to get back to the redhead with the dazzling blue eyes.

* * *

“Last call, Chloe. Not that you need any more to drink,” Beca teased. She’d propped a very intoxicated Chloe up at the bar as she looked around for Aubrey. “Chloe? Chloe! Keep your eyes open. You need to go home.” Beca shook the redhead to try to keep her awake. “Where’s Aubrey?”

“Mmmm drink, please.” Chloe smacked her lips like she was thirsty.

“No, Blue-eyes. Time for home. Where’s your friend?”

“DRINK! Please?” Beca shook her head. “Fisrt yoau crash otni my carmt and thein my ycar. tmhen yqou ran into zme and spilled coffese on mep. the least vyou can duo nis get me anoerth drink.”

Beca chuckled at how many words Chloe was actually to string together. Eventually, Beca pieced together that Aubrey had gone home before Beca’s last shift ended after soliciting a promise from Chloe that she’d be okay to get home. “Guess since I’m the reason she’s here, I’m the one who needs to make sure she gets home.” Beca was speaking to nobody in particular. Securing a bottle of water for Chloe, she handed it to the very drunk girl and watched her drink it down.

The brunette solicited the help of a bartender to help pour Chloe into her Infiniti. Beca walked around and got into the driver’s seat. “Where to, Blue-Eyes?” Silence. Beca looked to her right and saw Chloe slumped against the passenger door. She reached over and shook the woman in her passenger seat. “Wake up, Chloe.” When Beca realized there was no waking the redhead, she decided to take Chloe to her place and let her sleep it off.

* * *

Chloe squinted her eyes at the light shining through the curtain. She moaned and rolled over as she held her aching head. Despite her headache, she quickly realized she wasn’t in her own bed or even in a place she recognized. “At least I’m fully dressed,” she thought. She glanced at the nightstand and saw a glass of water and a few ibuprofen. After swallowing the pills, she grabbed her phone that someone had thoughtfully plugged in. “10:12, ugh,” she groaned.

After laying there a few more moments, she used all her strength to pull herself out of bed and go face the music with whoever’s bed she was in. She heard some noises coming from a room she presumed or at least hoped was the kitchen. She made a brief stop in the bathroom before heading towards the kitchen.

She paused in the doorway about the time Beca turned around with two plates of food piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and fruit. “Coffee’s over there, Blue-Eyes.” Beca used her chin to motion towards the coffee pot as she set the plates down. “Juice?”

Conversation between the two was light as they enjoyed the food they both needed. When they were done eating and enjoying another cup of coffee, Beca got up to clear the plates. “Thanks for taking care of me last night and letting me crash here last night. I’m surprised your snarky ass gave up your bed for me.” Chloe was honestly grateful since she had been in no shape to find her way anywhere.

“Who said I gave up my bed? You sure cuddle a lot for someone that couldn’t stand me a few days ago.” Beca laughed then ducked as a coffee mug went flying past her head and crashed into the wall.

**CRASH**

“I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship, huh, “Blue-Eyes,” Beca said while smirking and then reaching down to pick up the shards of the mug. “A SMASHING relationship, if you will.”


End file.
